A Symphonian Christmas Special
by KrowY
Summary: Special fic that will be updated every Christmas. '08 Twas the Kratos Before Christmas: Kratos is dressed as Santa putting gifts around the tree when a three year old Lloyd comes in.
1. 07 Mithos' Christmas Carol

**Me: Merry Christmas everybody! Well, this is a special christmas fic that I'll add on to each year...**

**Mithos: Why do you star with me?**

**Me: Cause it's fun! Now say the disclaimer!**

**Mithos: Akuma owns nothing, and my Christmas wish is that she neer will.**

**Me: Meanyhead!!!**

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was in good sprits, well everyone but a certain half elf. He watched the kids run around the streets laughing and just sulked the entire time. Then he saw Lloyd and Colette doing some last minute Christmas shopping and started to sulk even more. "Hey Mithos!" Lloyd said cheerfully, "Why do you look so sad, it's Christmas!"

"Christmas can just go fuck it self." Mithos snarled. "And why are you talking to me, we're enemies, or does Christmas make you stupider?"

"Aw, c'mon Mithos, it's Christmas." Said Colette with a smile, "Just because we're enemies doesn't mean we can't be nice. Why don't you come to our Christmas party tomorrow?"

Mithos just glared at the two, "Why don't you two open your eyes and see that Christmas is just a waste of time and filled with disappointment…" Then Mithos left the city to go into his evil rainbow filled castle of darkness and he kicked a few puppies on the way.

That night Mithos was visited by a spirit, Martel. Mithos was shocked, but then who wouldn't be shocked to see the ghost of their sister, "Martel? Is that really you?" He asked in disbelief.

She answered gently, "Yes it's me Mithos…I can't stay long but I've come to warn you…"

"Warn me? Of what?"

"It's been so many years and yet you haven't let go…it all happened on that fateful Christmas and now three spirits will visit you. They will take you on a journey where I hope you will know the true meaning of Christmas…" Then she disappeared.

"………..I need to lay off the drugs…" Mithos said to himself and then he went back to sleep.

At midnight the first spirit appeared. Mithos woke up and saw Yuan, "Yuan? What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"…hey don't yell at me it wasn't my idea…and for all you know I'm not Yuan." The spirit replied.

"If you aren't Yuan, then who are you?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"Sure you are…I'm just gonna go back to sleep…" Mithos said, then he went to sleep.

The spirit just picked him up and they transported to a small snowy village, he dropped Mithos into three feet of snow. "Ahh!!! What was that for?!"

"Look through that window." The spirit said point towards a small house.

"I don't wanna!!" Mithos shouted like a three year old.

The spirit pulled out a gun from no where, "Do it or else."

Mithos just smiled and ran to the window and looked inside. He saw his four year old self crying next to the Christmas tree. It wasn't that there weren't any presents, he got everything he had wanted. The spirit took Mithos inside and said, "You see Mithos this is the Christmas where you were told that your teddy bear ran away…and ever since then you waited every single Christmas for sixteen years for him to come back. And when he didn't you decided to turn everyone into lifeless being so you could make them look for him nonstop."

"…sixteen years? But didn't we leave home when I was twelve?"

"Exactly."

"…damn I'm pathetic…and how do you know about Mr. Bear?" Mithos asked giving the spirit a strange look.

"…cause I'm magical…" Answered the spirit, but Mithos kept staring at him. "…ummmm…oh look at the time, I have to go." Then the spirit disappeared. The warm house that Mithos was in disappeared and he was stuck outside in the cold. Then he passed out and woke up back in bed.

It was midnight again and the second spirit came to Mithos, this time he looked like Kratos. "…another one…will I be able to sleep at all tonight?"

"No…" The spirit said simply.

"…bastard…"

"She-male…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's just get this stupid thing over with…" Mithos said annoyed.

"…" The Spirit responded.

"Just because you look like Kratos doesn't mean you have to act like him."

"………………whatever…" The bedroom faded away and they were in Lloyds house. "…this is how they'll spend Christmas this year…"

Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Regal, Zelos, Persea, Sheena, Kratos, and Yuan were all laughing at the Christmas party. Everyone was enjoying their presents and drinking and eating. Mithos noticed one present that was left unopened under the tree. When he went up to see who it was for he was surprised. The tag read: Merry Christmas Mithos from all of us here, hoping you'll have some Christmas cheer.

"Well that that was unbearably cheesy…" Mithos said after reading the tag.

The spirit shook his head in disappointment, "You really don't get it do you…"

"What's not to get? They're just a bunch of idiots that think having a party on a certain day of the year will make things better…"

The spirit sighed and the two of them were back in Mithos' room. "…………..I guess I'll just show you how you spent Christmas last year…" Then the bedroom faded away and the two of them were in the same bedroom.

"…what was the point of that fade effect?!"

"………………………it's what I do okay…"

"…and again you don't have to act like Kratos…and what do you want to show me?"

"……………………………………………………………this is how you spent Christmas last year…" The spirit pointed at the bed, there was a big lump under the covers.

"Gasp! Am I dead?!" Mithos asked; his eyes filled with terror.

"…………….if you were dead last year how are you alive now…"

"I knew that."

"…sure you did……………………………………………………"

"Enough with the dots!!" Mithos shouted. Then he walked up to the bed and looked under the covers. There was a big pile of shredded up teddy bears. The Mithos was hit in the back of the head with another shredded up bear. He turned around and saw himself poking at a pile of 99887766554433221100 teddy bears with a knife.

The Mithos poking the bears started muttering, "…this one isn't Mr. Bear either..." Then he stabbed it with a knife and swung it so the teddy bear flew off in a random direction. "I knew having the Desians destroy towns to look for all the teddy bears in the world was a waste of time…" Then he kept poking at them.

And the spirit said, "And this is how you spend it this year too."

Mithos glared at the spirit, "How do you know about this!? This is personal!!! And don't give any of that magical crap like the last one did!"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..causeI'mmagical………………………………" Then the spirit and Mithos disappeared. Mithos was in the snow again and the spirit was no where to be seen. Mithos passed out in the cold and woke up in bed again.

At midnight the third and final spirit came in the form of Lloyd. "Hey Mithos!!" The spirit shouted waking the half elf up.

"Damn it not another one!" Mithos groaned.

"Yup! It's another one! I'm gonna show you how Christmas will be in the future!" The spirit shouted. Then the room faded and they were on Symphonia. Everyone was a lifeless being floating around without purpose.

"If this is the future I don't have to change!" Mithos said happily.

"Uh, not exactly…" said the spirit. "Look." He pointed towards a castle. When the two of them went in Mithos was shocked to see who sat on the throne.

"Mr. Bear?!?!!!" Mithos shouted. And sure enough there was Mr. Bear sitting on the throne wearing a crown and robe.

"…you know I still don't know how this happened…" The spirit said looking at Mr. Bear.

"Wait, if Mr. Bear is ruling, where am I?" Mithos asked the spirit.

"Well, you locked yourself into your room because you couldn't believe that Mr. Bear betrayed you…"

"…that sounds right………I guess I'll just grovel and ask if there's a way to prevent this then…"

"Go ahead…"

Mithos kneeled down and started groveling. "Please spirit please! Is there anyway I can change this!?!!"

The spirit laughed, "Wow, I didn't think you'd really do it. Well, to keep this from happening you have to…"

"Continue…."

"Oh, woops I'm out of time. Just think about what you learned, kay?"

"No, I didn't learn a fucking thing now tell me!!" The spirit smiled and Mithos was out in the snow again.

Just as he was about to pass out again he heard the voice of the spirit, "By the way I did this…………………..cause I'm magical…" Then Mithos passed out for the third time that night.

Mithos woke up at midnight. "…it's midnight; guess it was all just a dream…."

Mithos looked at the foot of his bed and saw the three spirits, "Guess again."

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!! How are here!?" He shouted in surprise.

Then three of them said, "Cause we're magical." Then Mithos passed out.

The spirit of Christmas past said, "I guess we didn't have to drop him in the snow…"

"Awww, I like dropping him in the snow." said the spirit of Christmas future.

"……………….." replied the spirit of Christmas present. The other two just looked at him. "What? I like being Kratos, it's fun." Then the three of them left.

Yuan closed his big book of Christmas stories. "And that's why Mithos hates Christmas and why it's a waste of time to get him a present when you could just give me a second one instead." Lloyd, Colette, and Kratos just sweat dropped and looked at Yuan.

"Is any of that really true?" asked Lloyd.

"Sadly enough it is…" Kratos answered.

"And all of it just happened too." Yuan added.

"What ever happened to Mr. Bear?" asked Colette.

Yuan thought for a moment and had a flash back. _Yuan was at a Christmas Eve part and was high and drunk at the same time. He stumbled around the house and saw Mithos sleeping with his teddy bear next to the Christmas tree. Yuan took the teddy bear and went to his room and started talking to it. "Yeah, yeah, what's that Mr. Bear? Something about my drugs? Uh huh…well, FUCK YOU MR. BEAR!!! I'LL TEACH YOU TO CUT ME OFF!!!!!! Then Yuan shredded the bear into pieces and passed out. On Christmas morning Mithos frantically looked for his bear then Yuan said, "Sorry Mithos…but Mr. Bear ran away last night…"_

Yuan laughed and said, "That was one hell of a party…"

The other three just looked at Yuan. "…so is that how the future will really be if Mithos doesn't change?" asked Lloyd.

"No, the spirits just make up the future cause nobody will know if their telling the truth…" answered Kratos.

"…so Mithos isn't going to come?" asked Colette.

"…no…" Yuan answered. "He's way to stubborn to-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!" Mithos shouted walking into the room. He was wearing a Santa hat and was carrying a big sack of presents. "Hey, guys!"

"M-Mithos?!" Yuan shouted in surprise. "…does that mean I don't get a second present?"

Everyone ignored Yuan and Mithos continued, "I brought everyone presents." He gave everyone a gift and they were all cute little teddy bears. "Well, I can't stay long so I'm just gonna go now. Bye!" and before anyone could say anything Mithos was gone. A few minutes later the house blew up.

And on Derris Kharlan Mithos smiled to himself. "I knew those explosive teddy bears were a good idea. That'll teach them what happens when you mess with Mr. Bear…especially you Yuan, that's what you get for making Mr. Bear run away…why am I talking to myself?" Later Mithos went to his room and found something on his bed, a teddy bear.

"Gasp, Mr. Bear!! You came back!!!" Mithos shouted happily and gave Mr. Bear a big hug. "I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!!! Now we can rule this world together!!!!!!!!"

Many years later…

Mithos was crying, "Mr. Bear betrayed me!!!" Then he locked himself into his room while Mr. Bear ruled Symphonia during the new age of lifeless beings. **The End**

****

**Mithos: ...wtf...**

**Me: What?**

**Mithos: Mr. Bear will never betray me!! Never!**

**Me: But he already did...your're just living in denial...anyway, please review and see you next Christmas!**


	2. 08 Twas the Kratos Before Christmas

**Me: Merry Christmas!!**

**Kratos: ...is this story really necessary...**

**Me: Yup...disclaimer please.**

**Kratos: ...she thankfully doesn't own anything...**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

At least that's what they thought, the parents of a three year old Lloyd

But when they tucked their son in, he was too overjoyed

-

Once the little tot was sure his parents were asleep

Out of bed toward the tree did he slowly creep

And to his surprise Santa was there

And under his hat was familiar auburn hair

-

"Santa!!" shouted the cute little tot

Excited, he ran to see what Santa had brought

Confused Santa turned to the sweet little boy

And smiled as he gave him a toy

-

"Now go to bed and rise when dawn breaks..."

Santa said to the boy who was fully awake

But Lloyd held onto to Santa not wanting him to leave

Santa just sighed as the boy held onto his sleeve

-

"I'll tell you a story tonight,

But then it's off to bed, alright?"

Lloyd nodded listening intently

And Santa sat in a chair and put the boy in his lap gently

-

"Thousands of years ago on a night like tonight

It snowed and it was a wondrous sight

The flakes danced with the wind in the moon's gentle glow

Giving heroes of war a beautiful show

-

"Those heroes were weary but were happy still

Inside a village away from the chill

The tree in the middle decorated and tall

Beneath it were presents for them all

-

"A twelve year old Mithos snuck around the tree

Trying to take peeks at his gifts quickly

But our young hero tripped and knocked the tree down

While some laughed at his blunder others just frowned

-

"Mithos just laughed and shrugged and then ran

Sneaking a present away was his plan

Once he was alone, he took a look

But it was not his present he took

-

"The present he held was ring

He looked at it and knew it was a special thing

The next morning came and his friend was scared

A certain little present was not there

-

"Then Mithos went up to him and gave him the gift

His friend took and was a bit miffed

But Mithos just said "Give it to her yourself"

And he left and just watched the blue haired half-elf

-

"Blue went towards green and gave her the gift with a blush

And then the room soon became a hush

Her answer was given with a single kiss

And the world seemed to be full of Christmas bliss"

-

Santa looked at the boy with a gentle smile

"Go to bed now, you've been up for a while..."

Lloyd smiled at Santa and gave him a hug

He went towards his room where he would sleep snug

-

"Good night daddy." He said as he went to his bed

Leaving Kratos with one thought in his head

"He saw through the disguise, he knew all along

I don't see how...what had gone wrong?"

-

He noticed a tuft of auburn in front of his eye

And it all became clear but he just sighed

He looked into his son's room; he smiled at the sight

And hen he kissed his son Lloyd goodnight

**Me: Lloyd is such a cute kid.**

**Kratos: ...............**

**Me: Thinking about the past?**

**Kratos: ...............**

**Me: Evil zombie dots will be the death of me...**

**Kratos: ...what?**

**Me: ...blame Saki...and for those who are confused about the dots, read the last thing in my profile...now say Merry Christmas Kratos...**

**Kratos: ..............................**


End file.
